The Future
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: This is my little story of what happened after they were reunited, and my explanation of why they were.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko or it's characters. The only thing I own is my ideas and the story itself.

Himeko was looking at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A girl stood across from her, but it wasn't the girl she was looking at exactly. What she was really looking at was the girl's necklace. It was simple, but filled her with a feeling that she couldn't quite pin point. It was a fine black lace holding a pink sea shell, the exact kind that Himeko was wearing. The thing was that it wasn't just the same type of shell, it was the same as her's in every detail. After a long while she was able to lift her head to see the girl's face. She was dazzling with long blue hair and sweet eyes.

Then Himeko was seeing flashes. Images of the past. A past that was both her's and not her's.

Himeko saw real things that had happened to her, but the blue girl was always a part of it. She knew that this could not be what really happened, but it felt right. The memories were so real.

Then she saw a memory that was not her's at all, but was of her and the other girl. They were in a strange place that she had seen before, but somehow she knew that it was the moon. The blue girl was killing her, and Himeko was smiling reassuringly the whole time. And then she was dyeing in her arms, while she cried a river of a broken heart.

Himeko was pulled back to the present by tears that were now following down her face.

_How could she forget all that? More importantly how could she possibly have forgotten Chikane. She had had no recognition that she had ever existed. Himeko may be the light of the world, the sun priestess, but she wouldn't last long without some darkness. The moon , that was her darkness. The sun may light up the moon, but the sun can't last without the moon shinning back. It would be just to lonely. That was why she had felt so alone before, of course. And those pictures, of course. It had always looked as if she had been interacting with a ghost, and she had. Chikane had been a ghost, but now she was real and standing there asking to be touched. They had been created for each other, two halves of a whole, and they had the shells to prove it. _

Himeko realized that Chikane was smiling at her, and could no longer control herself. She ran the few paces separating them, and threw herself into chikane's arms.

"Chikane, Chikane. I'm so sorry," she was crying now.

"What are you talking about?" she was pulling her closer to her heart.

"I forgot about you. How could I have done that?"

"It's ok. Himeko, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you,"

"But I killed you,"

"And I killed _you_ first. So there, we're even. Stop blaming yourself, and be happy would you? We're together and that's all that matters. " Chikane pushed Himeko's shoulders back so she could look at her. Then she leaned in and touched their lips. This was their fourth kiss, but it was so different and better then any of the others, because this was the only one not filled with anger or sadness. This was only full of love and joy.

" Chikane, can I ask you something?" They were lying on Himeko's bed holding each other. "Why do you think you came back, because isn't this supposed to be illegal or something?"

"Well, essentially it is. We weren't supposed to be reunited until our next life, but I think that the sacrifice is not the person's life but instead our own pain and suffering. I want to believe that we both suffered more in this life then in any other. The world may have been purged for a long while, maybe even for forever, so they don't need us to sacrifice anymore. Because of that we don't need to be separated any longer,"

"You really think that?"

"Nothing bad has even come from thinking the best of a situation."

"Ok then, Chikane. From now on let's never think of bad things again. Let's only think of the happiness and our future. " Himeko kissed Chikane. The kisses were becoming so common that it was weird when they weren't.

"Chikane, I love you. And you better believe that I mean it." And then they fell into each other and eternity.

.


End file.
